


Will You Come Wake Me Up?

by musiclvr1112



Series: Completing the Compendium [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Ecstasy - Freeform, Entangled, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forever, Hand Jobs, Miracles, NSFW, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paradise, Post-Ganon, Smut, Traveling, Vaginal Fingering, Zelink Month 2018, hyrule compendium, in the moment, will you come wake me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Continuing fromlast week's fic, Link and Zelda explore the physical side of their relationship as they continue traversing Hyrule.





	1. Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Zelink Month Day 26: Forever

 

His breath is on the back of her neck. It’s been slow and steady through the night, but it changes sometime after sunlight begins trickling in through the window. He wakes at dawn, and she knows because she can feel his demeanor shift in the bed. His arm has been still in its place draped across her middle, but it’s his thumb that wakes up first. It idly smooths over her waist, right where the hem of his old shirt gives way to bare skin. That’s when he’s just beginning to stir.

Mornings like this are frequent now—normal. They’re calm and serene, characterized by delicate touches of skin on skin and the sharing of body heat in the early morning chill. Zelda has been sleeping next to Link for months. She’s been sleeping with his arms around her for slightly less time. But they’ve been waking up like this—sharing intimate contact under the covers in their plush bed—only for a few weeks, ever since they returned home to Hateno.

She knows he’s coming to when his arm starts to move. Still slow, soft and gentle, his warm palm runs a path to her hip and he pulls her in closer. His lips just barely brush the back of her neck, gently grazing her hairline as warm breath trickles down her spine. Though she thinks he’s figured it out, she’ll never admit that she wears her hair up at night purely for the sake of this exact touch—for the caress of gentle kisses and soft breaths being her wakeup call every morning.

That’s when she’s fully emerging from her dreams. She sighs into his touch, arching her back to press into his warmth. The way he inhales then is music to her ears. He pulls her tight against him and she can feel a budding pressure where his hips meet hers. His lips start to form more tangible kisses as they make their way to her jaw. Each one blossoms over her skin in enticing waves and she sighs contentedly as she tilts her head into the pillow to give him better access.

His thumb is kneading mindless circles into the small of her back now as his grip on her hip tightens. It’s the simplest touch, but it never fails to excite her. She doesn’t know what it is—maybe the firmness of his fingers, the calluses on his skin, the feeling of him pressing himself ever closer—but something about that exact hold on her hips always draws a soft moan out of her.

“Good morning,” she sighs. She turns her head to meet his, welcoming those slow kisses with parted lips. She loves the way Link kisses her in the morning—it’s a very different kiss from any other time. The time when he’s just awoken is when—it would seem—he is most giving to his nature. It’s the only time he’ll hold her against his form so unabashedly. The only time she can feel such heat simmering beneath his kiss.

She probes forward with her tongue as she rolls onto her back to fully face him, and she’s delighted to find his own tongue eagerly awaiting her. His hand takes a new hold on her other hip and he shifts his body over her. As she snakes her arms up around his neck, Zelda finds herself very keenly aware of the knee that’s settled between her legs. It isn’t the first time his leg has been there. Recalling the friction it has offered in the past, a small flame ignites deep within her stomach. She wonders if she can encourage him to that point again today—maybe further.

On that thought, she pulls him close and arches her back until she can feel his abdomen press against her. The old shirt she’s wearing rides up and she emits a tiny sigh as his warm, bare skin comes into contact with hers.

And then she hears it—the first of what she hopes are many vocalizations from him. It’s just a small grunt, but it rises from deep in his chest, and with it, he uses his hold on her hip to pull her in. The thin fabric of her underwear and his is all that separates her from his thigh as it fills the gap between her legs. Her lips break from his with a sharp gasp.

Those blue eyes are gazing down at her then with a look she’s only seen a select few times. It burns into her, sending fire coursing through her veins. Eyes half-lidded and lips parted, breathing erratic, he looks almost _hungry_ as he drinks in the sight of her.

Tentatively and watching her close, as if observing the results of an experiment, he rubs his thigh against her. She tries to hold his gaze, but her eyelids flutter and a soft moan escapes her lips at the sensation. She moves her hips to ride with the movement, but he’s still, just watching her. She drags her bottom lip between her teeth and looks up at him again, pleading with wanton eyes.

The movement catches his eye, and she can see it spark something more in him. He leans in again and recaptures her lips. His kiss is fiercer this time—more charged—though still slow and steady. He starts a rhythm of rocking against her, leg rubbing sensitive flesh with every move he makes and the sweet friction makes Zelda groan. Between his gaze, his kiss, and _this,_ she thinks there’s just about no way she’s letting him go without—

_“And then suddenly the cuccos went ballistic!”_

They both pause as the sound of friendly conversation comes steadily closer. It’s the same conversation that has acted as their cue to get up every day for the last few weeks as it signals that the town is up and about—the conversation of Bolson and Karson as they come to sit by the cooking pot outside the house.

The kiss their lips had slowed on finally falls apart and the two look at each other. Zelda is pleased to see that Link is just as breathless as she is, and a fine layer of blush coats his cheeks. Gone, however, is the burning desire that had been in his eyes. She’s disappointed, but she can’t blame him; she can feel the heat in her own system cooling as well with every step Bolson and Karson take.

With a sigh, Link leans his forehead against hers. “We are definitely heading out again tomorrow,” he says between breaths.

She nods. As much as she loves domestic life in Hateno and reading every book in Purah’s library, they can’t stay like this forever. She is _very_ ready to be alone with Link again.

“Tomorrow.”


	2. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelink Month Day 27: Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: NSFW. Explicit Sexual Content.

He tastes like honey and apples on her tongue. The honey and apples that she had been feeding him up until a moment ago when she still sat on the edge of the dock.

The water of the East Reservoir Lake is cold and refreshing on a hot day like this, and she loves the way it greets her sun-soaked skin even as Link pulls her in unexpectedly. She’s hardly able to complain before she’s trapped in his arms with a kiss pressed to her mouth. And by then, she can’t possibly find it in herself to fight such a touch when it’s all she’s wanted all day.

The summer heat has been working together with the way he looks with such little clothing and his wet hair slicked back to effectively bring about chaos in her head. She’s hardly been able to tear her eyes from him for the hours that they’ve been here, and she’s stolen kisses just like this at every chance she’s had.

The two are parted for only long enough to catch their breath before she’s pulling him under again. She’s reached her breaking point—she knows she has—but she can’t find it within herself to care. All she can think about is him and the feeling of his muscles under wet skin and she can’t resist the tempting prospect of his lips anymore.

His response is immediate, strong hands gliding down her back and taking hold of her waist, pulling her tight against him. She smiles into their kiss, recognizing the signs of his arousal now. Her left hand settles on his shoulder while her right makes its way up into his hair, unleashed and floating about in soft wisps. She feels his hum as she threads her fingers through it and pulls gently.

They don’t even separate as they come up for air this time; Link keeps an arm snug around her waist. He holds the dock with his other hand and kisses her again, this time keeping them above water as they come together. Her legs almost naturally find their place hugging his hips and she can feel that budding pressure that never fails to excite her as he takes hold of her thigh. His kiss is hungry—possibly hungrier than it’s ever been—and she thinks that the heat must be affecting him too. She wonders if she’s finally found his breaking point.

With his tongue on hers like that, she _really_ hopes so.

The first time he moves his hips, she wonders if it’s just him treading water. The second time, she thinks it’s his body being more honest. The third time it happens, it’s so soon after the last that she’s sure he knows what he’s doing now. She tries to encourage him with little sighs and moans. She hugs his hips tighter and rubs herself against him. She doesn’t have much leverage, but it’s enough to grant her a hint of the friction her body yearns for.

 _Hot,_ she thinks, and it’s not the weather. She feels an intense heat steadily rising inside her. It grows with every kiss, every touch. When his tongue meets hers, it grows. When her hand rests on the side of his neck and she can feel his pulse under her thumb, it grows. When his hips buck against hers almost involuntarily, sending waves of ecstasy through her veins, it grows. It seems the longer they stay like this, the more it builds, the more intense and unbearable the heat becomes. It’s collecting between her legs and every time she rubs against him it feels like a fraction of what her body is aching for. She wants more— _needs_ more.

She breaks their kiss and gasps for air. Her heart is racing. Every nerve along her body is dancing, crackling with energy. It almost kills her to pull away from him and accept the cold cold water, but this will turn into outright torture soon if she stays like this.

He’s just as breathless as he watches her, and his hand seems almost unwilling to let her go. She sinks down below the water one last time, washing away the beads of sweat that have collected on her nose, and then pushes herself up onto the dock. She pulls her hair over her shoulder to wring it dry and hopes Link is watching her barely-clothed form walk away. She makes sure to sway her hips a bit more than usual, just for good measure. She wants him to follow.

The sun is just starting to dip below the horizon and since they haven’t seen another soul up here all day, she thinks there’s a good chance they’ll be alone for the night. She’s just finished towel-drying her skin when Link finally joins her under the gazebo next to the lake. Complete with countertops, chairs, and a bed, the little summerhouse is the perfect place to relax—especially this time of year—but unlike Lurelin, it’s also completely isolated.

Link’s hands are wet on her freshly dried skin, but she hardly cares when he’s holding her like that. Within a heartbeat, their tongues are meeting again and if her fire quelled even the slightest bit, it’s burning anew then. She gasps when his hands grip her butt and pull her tight. She can feel every inch of him pressed against her and all she can think is that she still wants more.

Zelda stumbles backwards, keeping her lips locked with his, until the bed knocks her knees out from under her. She’s delighted to find that he doesn’t hesitate to follow as she moves toward the center, crawling forward on hands and knees until he’s hovering over her. Those blue eyes that she so adores are smoldering like glowing hot embers under a fire. It’s so rare to see him looking at her like that—he always keeps himself so collected, controlled. She’s sure if she were standing in that moment, her knees would have buckled under that gaze.

His touch is gentle—gentle and exciting—as he begins to explore new ground. She softly bites his lip in encouragement when his thumb grazes the side of her breast and she sighs when it dips below fabric. He’s only been so bold once before and she knows now to reinforce every tentative step he takes. She wants him to be bold with her.

That’s why she breathes in deep and pulls him closer when his finger hooks under the fabric at her hip. He skims along the hem, knuckles brushing her lower waist, as if asking permission to venture further. She’s absolutely burning as she rolls her hips in response, her kiss hungry, desperate. He still hesitates though, despite the tiny moan her grip on his hair drags out. She understands. This is somewhere they haven’t gone, and it’s a big step to take. He’s more careful with her than ever when it comes to their physical relationship. She loves him for it. And she wants to move forward.

“Please,” she whispers. Her breathy tone is interlaced with a small whine and when she opens her eyes again, she finds his intense, curious blue gaze waiting for her. He has that look again—the one that reminds her of watching an experiment—and without even thinking about it, she bites her lip, the look stirring up all sorts of hormones in her body.

Arms hooked around his neck, she pulls him back down into a kiss and rolls her hips again, reminding him of where his hand paused. Then she breathes in deep as he reaches down beneath her underwear.

At first, his fingers are just getting a feel for things, exploring her. Her breath quickly becomes hot and heavy as he just glides over sensitive flesh. He has no idea what he’s doing to her, and she doesn’t either, but _wow_ she does not want it to stop.

 _“Ah!”_ she suddenly cries, almost involuntarily as he touches something _really_ sensitive.

He’s watching her again with those curious eyes as he gently rubs that spot. Zelda’s breath hitches in her throat. He presses the slightest bit harder and her eyes flutter closed, a soft moan bubbling up from her chest. She pulls him back in for a kiss as he continues, muffling her voice in his lips. She’s never felt something so intensely _good_ before. She moans into every kiss and her body moves on its own, hips rolling with his movements. Such a simple touch of fingers to flesh, but it’s absolutely intoxicating—taking that heat she was feeling and amplifying it tenfold.

Then she feels one of his fingers slip inside her. The pleasure it brings her is completely different, and she realizes that _that_ is where the heat was pooling— _that_ is what her body was ultimately craving. He curls his finger, massaging her from the inside and it drags a groan out from deep in her chest.

Link spends a while switching between those two—rubbing that spot that makes her squirm and seize in intense pleasure and sinking his finger into her. She accidentally bites his tongue when he introduces a second finger.

“Sorry,” she says, and it comes out more a breathy moan than anything. She thinks she hears him mumble a “s’okay,” but he’s as quiet as ever and blood is rushing in her ears. She gives up trying to kiss him, hardly able to breathe between gasps and moans, so he takes to watching her again, carefully observing her reactions to every touch.

 _It shouldn’t feel this good,_ she thinks. _Not so soon at least._ But he’s so incredibly receptive of every sign her body gives him; he reads her like an open book.

She smacks her hand over her mouth all of a sudden as he finds the best of both worlds. Keeping two fingers inside of her, he presses the heel of his palm against that _spot_ and rubs, and she’s gone. All semblance of coherent thought melts away and all that exists is _him_ and his _touch_ and _ecstasy._

Zelda opens her eyes when Link gently pulls her hand away from her mouth. Those blue eyes look almost enthralled as they drink her in. His fingers interlock with hers, pressing her hand into the mattress as he dips his head to kiss her again.

Every thrust of his fingers sends waves of pleasure coursing through her and coupled with the exhilarating stimulation from his palm, she’s in absolute rapture. The heat in her system is building, swelling, almost as if a wave about to—

_“Mmff!”_

_—crash._

She breaks their kiss and presses her forehead against his, chest heaving and breathing heavy. Link slows his movements, noting the difference in her demeanor.

“Are you…? Did you…?” Zelda nods, hardly able to verbalize a response in the afterglow of orgasm. _“Wow,”_ he breathes.

He gives her a few more moments to settle down before removing his hand and moving to go wash it. She grabs him though, pulling him back down toward her to capture his lips in a fierce kiss. Even if she was past climax, heat still coursed through her veins like never before.

“I want to do that for you,” she says. She watches his blush crawl to the very tips of his ears.

“Y-You don’t have t— _mmf!”_ She interrupts him with an almost angry kiss.

“I _want_ to,” she reiterates. Then she pleads with her eyes, fingers dancing along the lower reaches of his waist. “May I?”

Biting his lip nervously but eyes full of arousal and curiosity, he nods.


	3. In The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelink Month Day 28: In The Moment

The beach down under the cliffs that house the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab are remote, soothing, and fun. The rocks form perfect little tide pools to observe lots of little sea critters living their lives. Just off the shore a little bit, a specific yellow flower sits plainly, waiting for someone to chase it. The beach even offers a stunning view of Lomei Labyrinth Island, where they had been exploring just hours earlier.

But in the moment, Zelda’s attention isn’t occupied with any of that.

 _“Ah!”_ The whimper that Link emits is music to her ears as she closes her mouth over the head and swirls her tongue. His fingers tighten their tangled grip in her hair and he squirms underneath her until she slides down, taking him entirely into her mouth. His body settles again with a relieved groan.

While the activity may be taxing on her jaw, she would be content to do this for hours on end. The sounds he makes when she has her mouth on him are like no others—not his mid-combat grunts, not the hiss when he burns himself cooking, not even the sighs and labored breaths he has when she uses her hands to pleasure him. The little moans and hitched gasps that dribble from his lips when her tongue is in charge are completely unique and Zelda could listen to them all day.

She’s still learning exactly how to coax the best noises out of him—she tries, but she isn’t nearly as fast a learner as he is with this kind of thing. She knows that dragging her tongue along his length will bring up heavy breathing, making his chest rise and fall as if he’d just run a marathon, but he won’t quite lose composure over that alone. For that, she listens for those really high pitched, vulnerable whimpers he makes as she teases his head. Adding little flicks of her tongue will even make it near torturous for him—good for a little bit, but overwhelming if overused. Then, for a long, deep groan that makes him melt completely, she takes his member in as much as she can and suck gently—a great way to reward/offer relief after teasing.

She hasn’t quite found the right routine to consistently work him toward climax aside from just going on for a long while. His body naturally takes him there eventually if she keeps going. But she thinks she might have found something when his hold on her hair changes again.

Link is gentle with her, always. Period. Whether it’s his palm on the side of her cheek, his thumb grazing her breast, or even his fingers inside of her, Link’s touch is always careful, sweet, and soft. That’s why she knows he’s losing composure when he uses so strong of a grip on her.

The first time it happened, it was his fingers digging into her thighs as she pumped him with her hand. It still wasn’t nearly strong enough to hurt her—if anything, it only excited her more—but it was a notably strong touch for Link to use on her. The next time she noticed it, it was his fists balling up the sheets on the bed as she bobbed her head up and down along his length.

Today, it’s his grip on her hair.

Link’s back arches the slightest bit, sand sticking to his saltwater skin. It’s all through his hair, a tangled mess around his hair tie that gets even worse as he cranes his head back like that, but somehow she gets the distinct impression that he doesn’t care. She can’t even find it in herself to mind the sand and salt caked in her own unruly hair at the moment—not when he’s pulling it so tightly, every exhale of his labored breathing laced with a moan.

She’s sucking, moving up and down again as she has before, but she’s begun a new pattern of darting her tongue out with every stroke and she thinks it’s working as he slowly tightens up. His muscles are becoming tense, he’s arching his back, his moans are getting heavier. He’s building up, she’s sure of it. She keeps going exactly as is. She wants to make him climax.

“Z-Zelda—!”

With a pop, her mouth separates from him, dragged away by the hold on her hair. She’s worried she did something wrong for just a moment before long strings of white come forth, covering his heaving chest. She remembers how the small taste of it she had gotten last time had made her cringe. She thinks that perhaps this is the main reason he chose to hold onto her hair this time.

Link’s hands fall away from her head as he lays there and tries to catch his breath, body settling back into the warm sand. Zelda crawls up to his side and threads her fingers through his bangs, brushing them back from his sweaty forehead. Blue eyes blink open and he smiles up at her before clasping a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispers, still breathing heavy. She smiles into the next kiss.

“The pleasure is all mine.”


	4. Entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelink Month Day 29: Entangled

Zelda hisses as Link does his best to take off her boot without jostling the injured ankle underneath.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. His eyes are hard and focused on her foot, but his deeply laden frown tells her that there’s more going on in his mind. Knowing him, she’s almost positive he’s blaming himself for her getting hurt in that last fight with the lizalfos.

“Link,” she says as he sets the shoe aside. She smiles when he looks up, hoping to melt that ice hardened gaze the slightest bit. “It’s just a little twist. You said it yourself; the hot spring alone will be enough to make it good as new.” He nods, but she can see the self-blame still heavy in his eyes as he pulls off her sock. “Link.” Her tone is stronger this time, more resolute. He presses his lips together and looks up with a stubborn expression. “I’m going to be fine.” She says it with a level of finality that doesn’t leave room for disagreement.

He frowns. “I would prefer if you didn’t get hurt at all.”

“I know,” she replies with a soft smile. “But this is nothing to get worked up over. My stance wasn’t good so the lizal knocked me back. It was my mistake that I need to work on.”

“It was an ice-breath; I could have taken it out with a single fire arrow.”

“Which you did with all the rest of them while I handled the one. Link,” she leans forward to take his face in her gloved hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. “This is not your fault.”

Her words are working, but he’s still not fully convinced; she can see it in the way he sighs. When it comes to her safety, he’s the most stubborn person in the world. She loves him for it, but she also wishes he wouldn’t beat himself up like this.

“Let’s get you in the water,” he says. She decides to allow the subject change.

Link leans forward and hooks one arm under her legs and the other around her back. She locks her arms behind his neck and pulls herself in as he stands up. His boots splash in the shallow waters as he takes her to a spot where she can soak her ankle.

Hidden under coves of snow and ice deep in the Hebra Mountains, Goflam’s Secret Hot Spring is a blessing of nature, offering travelers a place to heal so far from any settlements. The healing properties of the water aren’t full medical treatment by any means, but they cure light wounds with ease and assist recovery on deeper injuries. To fix up a twisted ankle after a run in with lizalfos? Perfect.

The water is warm and soothing on her skin as Link sets her down. He places her gently on a rock that she can sit on and remain dry while her foot is completely immersed.

“I’m going to start setting up camp. We should be safe here for the night.”

Zelda snatches his hand just before he walks out of reach. “You got hit too, didn’t you?” He purses his lips and doesn’t answer, so she frowns at him. “You need to heal too.”

They glare at each other in silence, but Zelda is determined to win this staring match. Being stubborn about the blame is one thing, but not taking proper care of himself is another. The knight is strong, has endurance for days, and is extremely brave in the face of adversity. While all good things, put together it means that he doesn’t give his body the rest and recovery it often needs, choosing to shoulder through pain instead. She’ll be damned if she’s going to let that continue.

Zelda stares on. Finally, Link huffs and looks away.

“Alright, what if I promise to come back and soak as soon as I set up our tent and get a fire going?”

She narrows her eyes suspiciously. “It hit your chest pretty hard. You even had the wind knocked out of you. Are you sure you’re alright to do all that?”

“It’s fine,” he says, though the hand he puts over his ribs says otherwise. He’s always been ridiculously good at hiding pain. He could be in excruciating agony for all she knows.

He did lift her without trouble though, and he’s clearly preoccupied with securing their safety for the night. She imagines he won’t be able to relax until she lets him go.

“Just…” she softens her gaze and squeezes his hand, “take it easy, okay? Don’t leave me here alone for too long.” She adds a tiny smile and is relieved to see his shoulders fall a little bit as he exhales.

He leans down and places a tender kiss on her forehead. “I promise.”

Five minutes later, Zelda’s ankle is feeling good enough for her to swish it around in the water. She can still feel tiny twinges of pain here and there, but she’ll be fine to walk again at the very least. She decides to take off her other boot just for the sake of feeling the nice warm water on both feet. If they’re going to be staying here the whole night, she may as well dress down and take a swim. It’s not every day she gets the opportunity to swim in a giant hot bath after all.

She’s just removed her pants and is in the middle of pulling off her heavy sweater when she hears Link’s splashing footsteps return and subsequently pause. She looks up as her head pops out from under her shirt. He’s gazing at her with a simple, almost wistful smile that she doesn’t really understand.

“What?”

She can almost feel the path those eyes take along her skin as they rise to meet her own. It sends a tiny shiver down her spine.

His smile widens and he resumes his approach. “Feeling better I see?” He kneels down next to her and starts unlacing his boots. She nods and lifts her foot out of the water.

“Good as new.”

“Good.”

She sets her clothes in a neat pile off to the side where they won’t get wet before looking down at the underwear she’s still wearing. “Do you think anyone else will come out here?”

“I doubt it.”

“Good,” she says. Then she lifts the article of clothing covering her breasts up over her head and places it with the rest of her clothes. Her panties follow. She doesn’t look at Link, though she can sense his movements pause and she feels his eyes on her as she steps forward into the water.

The water comes up to her navel and slowly encompasses more of her as she moves further in. As it hits her ribcage, she sinks down and dunks her head.

The spring is somehow at just the right temperature to feel comfortably hot without scalding her, and it feels like a dream as it soaks through her hair. Her ankle is fully healed now and the rest of her body feels better than ever—the water easing sore muscles and joints frozen from traversing the snowy mountains over the last few days.

She comes up for air just in time to hear the small splash from Link entering the water. Pushing wet hair back, she turns to face him…

…and the blood rushes from her face.

“Dear Hylia!” she exclaims, wading forward. “I knew you were hiding something, but this!” She lifts his arm out of the way so she can inspect his side. Blooming all the way from his armpit down to his upper waist is a collage of yellow, red and purple—a myriad of smaller bruises all converging into one.

“It’s _fine,”_ he says, his tone indicating he finds this amusing.

“You call this fine!?”

“It’s just a broken rib.”

_“JUST a broken rib!?”_

He laughs then—a full-hearted laugh that gets cut short by a wince. He’s still smiling though as he lowers his arm and settles in around her waist.

“Broken ribs really aren’t that serious,” he says. “You should have seen me after my first Lynel.” She finally tears her eyes from his injury to glare at him. But how is she supposed to be upset when he’s looking at her like that? He’s so much warmer now that her ankle is better and they’re safe for the night. That joking smile that she so adores is back on his lips.

“Come on,” she says, rolling her eyes. She places her hands on his arms and leads him deeper into the water. “I can’t believe you carried me here with a broken rib,” she mutters under her breath—though it’s plenty loud enough for him to hear her.

“I’d do it again.”

“I know you would; that’s the problem.”

He chuckles at that, smiling with such genuine warmth it has summerwings fluttering all through her. He doesn’t argue though; he knows she’s right.

She stops when the water comes up to his breast. “There,” she says, tone hard but gentle. “Now don’t do anything to strain your injury, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

He hardly wastes a breath before stepping up close and pulling her in for a kiss. She automatically sinks into him, hands connecting with his hips—his _bare_ hips, she notes. He must have decided to follow her lead.

“How can you think about kissing me when you’re hurt like that?” she asks in a hushed voice. Link moves his lips to the crook of her neck, trailing soft kisses down to her shoulder.

“You haven’t looked in a mirror recently,” he murmurs against her skin. His hands glide along her back, fingers gently massaging knotted muscles. She practically melts at the touch, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. “You also don’t know how it feels to touch you.”

“I think I have some idea,” she replies, her own hands smoothing a slow path up his back. She pauses just before she would reach bruised territory. He senses this and skims his lips up to her ear.

“You’re not going to hurt me.” His voice is soft and low, and it hums in a way that turns her insides to mush.

“But— _ah…”_

Whatever she was about to say is completely derailed by the open-mouthed kisses he places on her neck. One hand comes up to the back of her head, fingers tangling through wet hair, while the other lays flat at the small of her back and pulls her in tight. She breathes in slow and deep as that familiar prodding appears where their hips meet.

“L-Link, I…” she has trouble piecing together her thoughts as his kisses move down to her shoulder. “I don’t want to do anything that— _mm,”_ he just barely grazes his teeth, “—th-that strains your— _ah,”_ he does it again, “—your ribs.”

He huffs out a half laugh and rests his forehead against hers. “If I promise to take it easy, will you stop talking and kiss me?”

She stares into those pretty blue eyes and sets her hands on either side of his face. “Promise you’ll tell me if something hurts.”

He nods. “I promise.”

“Even if it’s a really small pain.”

He chuckles, and she thinks either the hot spring is already working or he’s already hiding his pain again because he doesn’t wince this time. “Okay.”

“You _promise.”_

_“I promise.”_

“Good,” she whispers. Then she finally shuts up and kisses him.


	5. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelink Month Day 30: Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* is that a sprinkling of plot I see in this smut?

Link’s tongue curls with hers in a passionate yet oddly calming kiss. The entirety of his naked body is intertwined with hers under the warm, heavy blankets they’re camping with, and she can feel her own arousal matching his, but it somehow feels different this time. Their touches aren’t rushed and heated so much as leisurely and sensual.

As she moans and sighs with the steady rhythm of his fingers, she posits in the back of her mind that it must be an interaction of variables. For one, they’ve grown very intimately familiar with each other’s bodies. Even if they still haven’t done _everything,_ they have reached a certain level of comfort and ease in their physical relationship that lends to this sort of calm.

She thinks that the frigid climate they’ve been in for the past couple weeks is probably a contributor too. That—along with the exhausting search they’d just finished—has left them with chilled, aching bones that crave the gentle comfort of warm skin.

The Sheikah Sensor had been blinking for days when they finally noticed the cave. Zelda hadn’t experienced that much sheer frustration since…well, probably since the days before the calamity when she would spend hours kicking the doors to shrines, begging them to let her in.

Once they spotted the tiny crevice in the snow-covered mountain though, the frustration melted away and the rest of the night was paradise. From the torch at the mouth of the cave, they had dropped down a fierce wind tunnel to a tiny pool of water. They almost thought it was a dead end—the ancient Sheikah monks pulling the cruelest trick on them in history—until Link realized the water _was_ the path.

And that was where at the bottom of the Hebra slopes, resting right behind the docks of Lake Kilsie, they found the hidden shrine lighting the entirety of its private cavern with that mystical orange glow.

“Apparently this was the last one,” he had told her later, after she’d watched the orange turn blue in a mystifying show of light. “The monk told me to go to the Forgotten Temple.” All she could think was that the temple was aptly named. He had smiled. “I didn’t think we’d ever been there before. We’ll start heading there tomorrow. It’s just over on the other side of Tabantha.”

And so they’d set up camp for the night, right there in the cavern next to the beautiful ancient Sheikah shrine.

For once, she might have actually been tired enough to sleep immediately, but all desire for rest was gone the moment Link’s lips met hers for a “goodnight kiss.”

Now, with his fingers methodically drawing in and out of her in tandem with lethargic kisses, all Zelda can think is that she could stay like this forever. She slides her palm along the length of his member and he hums into her lips. No tantalizing, torturous touches tonight. Just smooth, serene strokes.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wonders how long they’ll keep going at this pace. Everything feels amazing, but it’s slow and steady—not the kind of contact that will push either of them toward climax any time soon. Link must be thinking the same thing though, because he soon breaks their kiss and starts a loving path of kisses down her body.

He slips free of her hand when his mouth reaches her breast. He stops there to draw her nipple between his teeth, nibbling gently while his palm rubs sensitive skin. She groans and laces her fingers through his hair as he moves to the other nipple. Then he moves lower, head disappearing under the blankets.

At first contact, she breathes in deep. Her back arches into his touch in anticipation. It’s just a tiny flick of his tongue, but it’s enough to put her on edge.

Link’s fingers keep a steady pace inside of her while he uses his mouth to stimulate that _spot._ Everything he does has a different effect on her body, but all of it is nothing short of bliss. He presses the tip of his tongue against that spot and she seizes up with a pleasured cry, muscles tensing around him at such a sharp, pinpointed sensation. He suckles on her flesh and she can hardly breathe as it sends waves of intense euphoria pulsing through her. Then he lays his tongue flat against her and she absolutely melts, legs falling open again as she surrenders herself to the touch.

With all the build-up they had, she won’t last much longer. She can already feel the pleasure welling up within her, getting ready to burst. He uses his free hand to keep her steady as her hips naturally begin to roll with his movements. It’s incredible how easy it is for him to hold her in place—without even hurting her at that. His hands are strong, but they’re capable of delivering the most tender, gentle touches, just as he—the fierce knight of legend—is only soft and loving toward her.

Her grip tightens in his hair as she gets closer to the edge. She thinks he must be able to tell because he picks up the intensity a moment later. His tongue presses the slightest bit harder and his fingers thrust with just a bit more force and altogether it makes her head spin. When she grinds against his mouth, he just strengthens his grip, fingers biting into her skin in an effort to keep her still. She’s glad they’re out so very far from civilization. Here, she’s free to let loose the cries of ecstasy he elicits.

_“Link!”_

All of her muscles tense up and she goes absolutely still as release washes over her in blissful waves. Link pauses his movements but keeps pressure where she needs it most, knowing now how to best assist her in riding out orgasm. She makes a mental note to properly thank him once she’s regained some composure.

She finally lets out a long sigh and with it, her body relaxes. Link releases her and kisses a loving path up her stomach, between her breasts, along her neck, and finally back to her mouth.

Their kisses are now back to that serene nature they were in earlier, but just because she’s finished doesn’t mean she’s finished with him. Zelda sits up and presses a gentle hand on his shoulder, forcing him down onto his back.

“Your turn.”


	6. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelink Month Day 31: Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not exactly what I had planned, but I think you'll like this finale nonetheless~

Zelda’s breath catches in her throat at the sight of the man before her.

Breathable forest green fabric spreads across broad shoulders, soft brown sleeves run over lean muscled arms, and a long green hat sits atop luscious golden hair. When his eyes—those piercing, beautiful blue eyes—meet hers, all she can think is that the goddess has been granted a miracle.

“I can’t believe it,” she whispers. She takes a tentative step toward him, hand reaching out of its own accord in hopes to prove he’s really there. “It’s you.” Gaze traversing the warrior’s form as she approaches, she thinks all that’s missing is a red scarf.

His voice—that achingly familiar voice that’s every bit as caring as it is strong—reaches out to her amidst a breathless whisper of his own. The name is uttered with the same trepidation that creeps through her, stunned with disbelief and charged with hope.

“Hylia.”

She looks up from where her hand has made contact with his chest to meet his gaze. His heart beats steady beneath her palm, his every breath rising and falling with ease. Strong, callused hands cup her face with the gentlest caress of skin against skin, thumbs sweeping over her cheeks—testing, just as she did, that she’s really there.

Then he pulls her in, soft and slow, and she does what she was never able to before. She kisses him.

Years, lifetimes, generations of wars and here he is, in one piece, standing before her. Her warrior, Link.

A miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who stuck around to the end; I'm sorry it took so long to get here! Zelink Month was everything I hoped it would be and more, especially with all your wonderful comments! Thank you and I look forward to next time! <3


End file.
